It Feels Like Tonight
by LeaveMeHolding
Summary: Bella and edward get into a fight between eclipse and breaking dawn before they go to a karoake club where they make it up to each other


My First fic so if it's terrible tell me and I'll stop writing or just improve my "skill" .It's to Chris Daughtry's Feels like tonight. And The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson

Feels like tonight

BPOV

Ugh.

"Why not Edward you told me you wanted this just as much as I do." I said pleading, hoping that he'll change me tonight.

"No Bella I am not going to ruin your life _yet._ We both agreed after were married". He said getting frustrated with me, his stubborn fiancé.

"Fine Edward you got your way _again_". I said getting really mad

"Bell-" he said getting cut off by Alice

"Hey you guys ready to go". Alice said happily.

Yay. Note the sarcasm. We were all going to a karaoke house tonight for some "fun" Alice style.

"Bella can come with us and Edward you can go with the guys and we'll meet up at the club sound good" She said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure Alice" I said brushing back Edward going to the garage.

**The Car **

"So Bella wanna tell me why I had to save you back there" Alice said in a bossy tone.

"It was nothing Alice ok let's just let it go" I said exasperated

"Fine" Alice said turning on the radio Daughtry blaring out of the speakers.

We finally arrived at the club seeing the guys pull next to us.

"Bella let me explai-" Edward said getting cut off by me.

"Edward" I said not letting my emotions get in the way.

"You obviously don't want it as much as me so let it go we'll wait ok?" I said getting frustrated.

"Bella how can you think that" he said shocked

"It's not that hard Edward" I said storming off before I would cry from the pain in his eyes.

We settled down In a booth Rosalie ordering me a strawberry margherita.

"Thanks I mumbled" sitting down wondering where Edward was but not showing it on my face.

"OK the first singer for tonight is a new person to the club welcome Edward to the stage everyone" said the host every one clapping as he walked on stage.

"This song is dedicated to the love of my life hoping she will forgive" Edward mumbled looking directly at me while the music started.

_You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
in every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight._

_I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right_

Tears starting to form in my eyes at the emotion in his voice

_I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever_

The tears spilling over I look up at him staring at me only love in his eyes now. I smile.

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight_

Everyone cheers as he walks off stage and comes up to me

"Bella" he said me cutting him off by kissing him whispering "I love you, you were already forgiven I just needed time" him wiping off my tears smiling saying "ok who's next"

" Me" I said almost yelling "Sorry there's just a song I have in mind" I said sheepishly

"Would you like to join me" I said whispering in his ear

"Ok well up you go" Alice smiled knowing what I was going to sing

I told the people what we were going to sing and got up on the stage .Take a deep breath Bella I told myself as I looked at the crowed. While the music started. I grabbed Edwards hand and looked into his eyes while I started singing.

Bella (_Bella italic_ ** Edward bold **normal Bella and Edward)

_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light, I'd find a match._

Cause I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am.

**If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better.**

Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am.

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear_.

Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am.

We left the club that night Edward driving me home holding his hand while I fell asleep happy.


End file.
